Shinigami's Own
by shad0w118
Summary: A prophecy, a fate destine to bringing The God Of Death to the mortal world in search for his mate who will conceive his heir. A cult worshiping Shinigami, kidnaps a child from his father to fulfill the prophecy. Will this prophecy bring the destruction t
1. Chapter 1

Title: Shinigami's Own

Author: shad0w118

Archive: , Yes, please. I appreciate it.

Pairing: 2x1,

Rating: M

Category: AU, Magic, fantasy

Warnings: rape, non-consented sex, blood, gore, torture, angst; mpreg

Notes: I hope this is something worth reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own them and the standard stuff. This is a yaoi fic contains R rated stuff and m/m relationships. Dun like then dun read.

Chapter 1

"Ahhhhh…. Father it hurts so much." The child scream in pain.

"Hang on there my son it will be over soon" Odin's heart clench with pain as he look on without being able to help his son in his condition.

His son was in labor bearing the seed of the devil himself. Odin tried to get rid of the spawn of the devil before this, time and time again but it survived. He will rid the world of this evil once and for all after the delivery; he could only hope his own son Heero would survive the birthing process. The devil spawn was tearing his son apart. No man was ever equipped to bear children but yet the devil chose his son.

Nine months ago his 15 year old son was kidnapped by the Shinigami Cult as an offering to the devil they worship. Odin and his son had been in hiding ever since his son's birth because of a prophecy stating that a child born on the blood moon will bring forth Shinigami and bring with death with him. Heero's mother had died at the birth due to the loss of blood and her poor health. Odin had sworn to her that he will protect and care for their son. He had fail that duty when he allowed Heero to be kidnapped by the Cult members. He manage to rescue his son but he was far too late. They had already violated his son's innocence with a person possessed by Shinigami.

His precious cheerful child had become sullen and distant since the incident. Three months from the incident, Heero began to fell sick every morning and complain of stomach discomfort. By the forth month it become evident what was wrong. The devil had impregnated is son with an unholy creature and defy the laws of God and made a man carry a child. His son was in labor now and the situation does not look good. Heero is loosing a lot of blood and the devil's spawn was tearing it's way out of the unnatural womb in his son's body. A passageway which man never have had appeared and dilated when it was time for Heero to deliver the baby.

They live far away from the village to keep away from prying eyes and to hide Heero's condition and to evade the cult who were looking for Heero and the child his son carry. The sheets were drenched with blood and the stench was filling up the room, Heero's cries of pain filled the room every time he tried to push to deliver the baby. They have no help, unable to find a doctor or a mid-wife to help Heero in fear of the consequences of divulging Heero's condition. Odin could only make Heero as comfortable as possible and whisper words of comfort to his son.

"Ahhhhhhhh….Ughhhhhh….."

"Wahhhhhh, waahhhhhhhhh, waaahhhhhhhh……………"

Odin quickly wrap the newborn child in a blanket and set it a side after cutting off the umbilical **cord**. The child looked human and normal in appearance but Odin knew it was a disguise. Heero was still loosing blood. He was so pale that Odin fear his son would not make it. Odin looked down at the baby with disgust, raising the dagger in his hand, Odin prepared to plunge it into the devil's spawn to end it's existence but was blinded and thrown back when the baby wail and a bright violet light envelopes the baby.

"Father, don't hurt…. Please…." Heero weakly plead to Odin.

Heero still weakened from his condition drag his body with great effort to reach his child. The child stop crying at once when it felt his parent comforting touch and was lulled to sleep with his little hands grasping Heero's finger. Heero exhausted from his effort had passed out next to his child.

""

After cleaning up all the blood and soiled sheets, Odin tuck his pale son back into the bed. The newborn child was sucking at Heero's finger as if it was a tether. The baby had refused to be removed from his son grasping with unnatural strength on to Heero, with no choice Odin had to place the baby beside his son. Before passing out , Heero had plead with him to not harm the hell-spawn but as it is Odin could not hurt the child as there was a magical force protecting the baby. Heero was still very pale from the loss of blood but as time goes by color was returning, as if the baby's power was healing his son.

Fitfully he fell asleep sitting by the bedside watching over his son.

""

"Have you found them yet, I can feel it. My mate has given birth to our son." the hooded figure query.

"Not the yet My Lord, but your loyal servants have pinpoint the village which they are hiding now. It will only be a matter of time when we will bring back your child"

"And my mate. For your sake G, you better hurry."

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Shinigami's Own  
Author: shad0w118  
Pairing: 2x1,  
Rating: M  
Category: AU, Magic, fantasy  
Warnings: rape, non-consented sex, blood, gore, torture, angst; mpreg, Cult and ritual warnings

Disclaimer: I don't own them and the standard stuff. This is a yaoi fic contains R rated stuff and m/m relationships. Dun like then dun read. 

Chapter 2

One would assume that the hooded figure on the throne was a doll. Not the slightest movement could be detected it was so quiet that it was eerie. The hooded figure was covered from head to toe only leaving the hands visible on the hand rest of the black marble throne. The face was covered with the overly large hood of the robe leaving a black void. The fingernails were painted black and claw like.

"My son, where are you now?"

"Papa?"

"Yes, my child. Where are you now? Are you safe?"

"Yes, papa. I'm next to mama now. Grandpa tried to stab me just now."

"WHAT? How dare that old man."

"Don't worry papa, he didn't hurt me. Mama tried to protect me but he is not well. Come for us, papa. "

"Wait for me my son, we will be reunited soon."

Then hooded figure became blurry and then disappear from the throne. Thousands of miles away the hooded figure reappeared in front of a small cottage. Striding forward, he wave his out stretch arm and the door of the cottage sweep open on its own. With another wave of the arm a blue light sweep over the cottage. Soundlessly the figure entered the cottage and head straight to the back room. In the room there was a small light provided by a dieing candle. On the bed slept a pale figure of a young boy with a small newborn baby cuddling next to him. By the bedside sat a man who hunched over the bed in an uncomfortable manner sound asleep. He would not wake. The spell that was cast made sure of it.

Stepping up to the bed, the hooded figure took in the sight of his sleeping family. His mate was pale with blood lost and breathing in shallowly. While the newborn baby clutch to the nightshirt his parent wore with his tiny fingers. Raising his hand, the hooded figure cares the cheek of the sleeping baby whose eyes suddenly snap open. Violet orbs stare at the figure, then giggle and coo. Releasing the nightshirt it was clutching, the baby raises its two tiny arm towards the figure. Picking up the baby carefully the hooded figure coo and play with the baby.

"My son"

"Papa you came."

"Of course."

" I want to go home."

"We will, but not until your mama is better. Your birth was not easy on mama. He must recuperate before we are ready for travel. We will stay here until he does."

"You are leaving us here?" the baby's eyes were beginning to brim with tears.

"Of course not. I will be nearby always. I will take form of a mortal and will near you and your mama. Sleep now my son, I have preparations to make."

Placing the baby back on the bed next to his mate, the hooded figure lean down to place a kiss on the forehead of the pale slumbering boy. Casting a glare at the old man sleeping by the bedside the hooded figure then turn around and left the room.

"G, call off the search. I've found my son and mate no thanks to you."

"My Lord that's wonderful news. Forgives me for my incompetence but that father is a careful man. He hid themselves well and keeps to themselves. Are your servants to retrieve your son for you or did my liege return with you my lord."

"G. HOW MANY TIMES MUST YOU BE REMINDED THAT MY MATE IS JUST AS IMPORTANT TO ME AS MY SON. DO NOT LOOK DOWN AT HIM OR YOU BETTER HOPE YOUR HEAD WILL STAY ON THAT SHOULDER OF YOURS. MY MATE IS FAR MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU''LL EVER KNOW" the hooded figure roar and a dark glow surrounded him.

"Forgive me my lord. I thought he was just a mere offering. A host for bring your son to this plane of existence. I will remember to treat him with respect." G cowers before his master.

"Leave now before I decide to strike you down where you stand. Tell the acolytes to keep away from the area for the moment, I will personally attend to this"

With that G, quickly scurry away. The hooded figure then sat back on this throne

WARNING: non-consented sex, ritual, cult worship,

~Flashback~

"Oh Great Shinigami, your loyal servants present you with this gift to show our devotion and love for you. As prophesized this child, born of the blood moon will host and become the gateway for your heir to this plane." G was kneeling in front of an altar where the opposite side sat a hooded figure on a black marble throne.

'CRACK' the gigantic door to the hall crack open. A group of four acolytes were hoisting up a figure above their heads spread eagle. The figure was struggling trying to break free. He was dressed in a gold trimmed red robe and gagged. The carriers gracefully carried the offering to the front of the hall then settle the boy on the altar.

Once set on the altar, the boy's struggling immediately cease. There was a spell holding him in place.

The hooded figure rose from the throne and strode to the altar. He circled the altar examining the offering with interest. The boy had dark messy hair, which was covered by the red hood. Prussian blue eyes which held fear looking around wildly through the limited vision. The body was lithe and slight structure was well built that it was appealing. A recommendable offering worthy of a god.

"Acceptable" the black hooded figure then wave his hand to dismiss his worshipers.

A silent murmur broke out through the mass of people who were knelling before the altar as they retreated from the hall.

"We hope you will enjoy the gift my lord" G spoke out just before he step out and close the door before him.

Violet eyes hungry with lust took in the sight before it. The hands touch and wander all over the immobile boy. Slowly picking apart the red robe the boy was wearing revealing smooth and unmarred fair skin. The immobile boy's eyes dilate with fear as the wandering hands boldly grasp this privates and starts to fondle it to attention. A slight whimper escape from the boy's lips as his adolescent body reacted to the wandering hands of the hooded figure.

"Do not fear me boy. I will not harm you, on the contrary you will receive pleasure so heavenly you will feel as if death has claimed you. In a way I am death but I will just give you a little death." the voice was surprisingly young.

~End of Flashback~

Morning sunlight peeked in to the room, Odin was awaken by the chirping of birds and the light shining in through the window. Groggy at first, Odin was suddenly wide awake as he remember what happen the night before, quickly checking on his son, he let out a breath of relieved when he found Heero asleep peacefully and looked better than the night before. The hell-spawn was still there though to his annoyance. He will have to get rid of it some how without his son knowing.

TBC…

A/N: This is Un-beta so please forgive me for any grammar or spelling errors. (points to button down below) Please review and tell me what you think.

I'm leaving it up to the readers on whether to do the lemon or just vaguely go through that part in the flashback. I not that particularly good at lemons but I will try if that is what readers want, so leave your comments. Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Shinigami's Own 3/?  
Author: shad0w118  
Pairing: 2x1,  
Rating: M  
Category: AU, Magic, fantasy  
Warnings: rape, non-consented sex, blood, gore, torture, angst; mpreg, Cult and ritual warnings

Disclaimer: I don't own them and the standard stuff. This is a yaoi fic contains R rated stuff and m/m relationships. Dun like then dun read. 

Chapter 3

"Help, someone help me please." Odin was working in the fields when he heard someone cry for help.

Setting down the hoe he was using, he followed the sound of the voice until he came to a ditch. Inside was a boy around Heero's age, and he was shouting for help.

"Oh thank god you found me sir. I sprained my ankle when I fell into this trap." The boy tried to stand up on his injured leg but fell back down in a heap with a yelp.

The boy looked unusual but he was really injured. He had long chestnut hair braided down to the small of his back, a heart shape face and violet shade eyes. Odin could not stand there and just watch without helping the boy but he was cautious that this was a trick. It really looked like the boy needs help, besides he did not think the Shinigami Cult would have such young worshipers.

"Hold on there, I get you out in no time." Odin hollers. He then ran back to his cottage and gather some rope.

Tying one end of the rope to a tree as an anchor, Odin clamber into the ditch. It was 8 feet deep. Securing the boy to his back, Odin scale back up the ditch.

"Hey thanks mister. I thought I was surely going to die down there." The boy gratefully thanks his savior.

"What were you doing running around here boy, its dangerous. Where is your home? I'll find someone to send you home."

"I…I don't have a home. I'm an orphan."

"Then where do you live?"

"Where ever my legs take me." Came the sad reply.

"I'm not exactly free to take you in. My son is sick and I don't have room for you. I'll just find some one to send you to the town doctor. You can stay there until you recover."

"Please sir. Let me stay. I'll work for you. You don't even have to give me a bed. Just provide me two meals a day and shelter over my head." The boy pleaded clutching to Odin tightly.

Odin felt oddly compelled to help the injured boy. He knew that it was not safe to house another person in their cottage with their status. Heero is still being hunted by the Cult. It this boy could lead those hunters right to their doorstep. And yet he could not resist the urge to allow the boy to stay. Giving in he agreed to allow the boy to stay but he would have to keep a close eye on the boy. Something was not right with the boy and yet Odin could not grasp on to the idea that the boy was evil. Odin carried the boy back to his cottage missing the grin and the glint in the boy's abnormal shade of violet eyes.

After bandaging the boy's sprain ankle, Odin gave the boy some soup. He then went to the room to check up on Heero, his son was still slumbering, and the hell spawn was awake and flinging his arms and legs seeking a mothers touch like a normal baby. Begrudgingly Odin picked up the bottle of milk and bed the hell spawn, taking a careful look at the child, he could see the striking resemblance of his features to Heero. From the dark brown fine hair, to the slant eyes Heero inherited from his exotic mother Shizuka, Odin's wife. He was going to have to give a name to the child, they can't possibly keep calling him hell spawn. The child was starting to grow on him, Heero's words were making sense now. The child was innocent, the way he was bought into the world may not have been right, but the child had no control of who his father was nor could he chose his own mother. Heero was ill fated because of the prophecy, but there was a prophecy regarding the child also, he would bring Death upon the World.

"NO. My grandson is not evil. He will be brought up with care, love and taught of good and evil. Shinigami will not use my grandson for his evil deeds." Odin determined. He was going to keep his family safe. He was unaware of how his perception on his grandson has changed.

The baby pushing the empty bottle away broke Odin from his thought. Settling the baby on his lap and against his left arm, Odin proceeds to burp the baby. After the baby burped Odin settle him next to Heero. The baby quickly fell asleep beside his parent. Odin then went back out to check on the boy, stopping by his own room to gather some blankets and a pillow for him.

"Boy, what is your name? Here these are for you" Odin asked as he handed the blankets to the boy.

"Duo, sir. Thank you for letting me stay. I work for my lodgings and meals. I won't be a bother. You won't even know I here. I keep out of your way." The boy thanked Odin gratefully.

"Duo, I'm laying down some rules while you are here. You are not supposed to wandered in to the last bedroom no matter what sounds you hear from there. You can sleep here, I'll get you some straw for beddings later. At the moment your leg won't allow you to walk around too much, you just need to keep the place clean for me and cook the meals. You do know how to cook?"

"Mmm.… not really but I'll learn and I can do all other house work. I can even farm. Please don't kick me out, sir."

"Duo, I'm not going to kick you out just because you don't know how to cook. It's ok. I just teach you. Now wait here while I go out to get the straw for your bed."

Odin turned and went out to gather the bedding materials for the boy. The boy just stood there staring at his back until it was out of sight. The minute Odin was gone Duo went straight to the back room and entered it. His stride was confident and strong for a person with a supposedly sprained ankle.

"Hikari"

The slumbering baby snaps open at the sound of his name. Little arms and legs starts to flailing around for the attention of his parent. Duo picked up the baby with care and places a kiss on his forehead. The baby coo and giggle at the attention. He managed to catch the finger caressing his cheek and swiftly gumming it, sucking at the finger with all its worth.

"Papa" Hikari thought out to his father.

"I'm here. How is your mama today?"

"He hasn't woke up at all." The baby's eyes starts to brim with tears and his cooing voice starts to hiccup as he starts to cry.

"Hush now, your mama will be fine. I will not allow anything to happen to him. I will not let anything hurt my mate and child. The old man should be coming back anytime now. I need to be back outside."

"Papa."

Duo places a kiss on the small cheek then set Hikari back beside his other parent. He then brushes the hair from his sleeping mate and kisses the forehead. Straitening up he then left the room and headed back out the room.

A/N: This is Un-beta so please forgive me for any grammar or spelling errors. (points to button down below) Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
